


nama belakang

by shafilaschtein (daffodeela)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, commander!jean, corporal!mikasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/shafilaschtein
Summary: Mikasa wants to keep her surname.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	nama belakang

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [last name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809941) by [daffodeela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/daffodeela). 



> Attack on Titan by Hajime Isayama.
> 
> Warning: Grammatical errors.

The barrack is always deserted not long after the supper is done. The long corridor is vacant, just filled by some people who have the need to go to the toilet. Mikasa is one of the people who echoes her low footsteps that sound hard because of the lack of noise pollution. Her destination is not the same as two other people who walk in the opposite direction behind her. Her feet minimize the distance between the commander's room and her.

Mikasa still remembers the first years she came to this barrack or the other ones. There was no spiderweb on every corner of the room, not even a string. Corporal Levi would never let that happen—either he executed it by himself or depleted his squad members' energy for that. But, this time, although the room is counted as clean, Mikasa's eyes catch one spiderweb that was missed from the cleaning session. Or maybe that spiderweb was formed right after the cleaning session was over. She makes a mental note to clean it right after her business is done. 

Her destination is right under her nose. She dimly hears the sound of a stroking pen and noises from papers. She lets out an exasperated breath before knocking the door. After she hears Jean answers with 'come in' from the inside, she opens the door with no doubt. 

Mikasa brushes the wall on her left side to find the electric switch and immediately presses it after she finds it. From the dim light that only comes from the lamp on Jean's desk before, she already knew where his position was. The turned-on main lamp makes everything clearer. 

Jean's eyes that have thick eye bags beam at her. She tries to hold herself from rolling her eyes while giving him a salute. His gaze is still on her fist until she puts her hands on the side of her body. The corner of his mouth twitches.

"You're still formal, Corporal Ackerman." His smirk is widened. 

Mikasa ignores his words. "I didn't see you in the dining room earlier, Commander Kirschtein."

Her hands cross in front of her chest. She walks to Jean's work desk. The parchments that filled the desk were only illuminated by the small lamp there. Mikasa presses the bridge of her nose.

"Why do you like to work in darkness so much?"

"I can't concentrate if it's too bright."

“Oh.” 

Mikasa is about to open her mouth to repeat her reprimand regarding Jean who was absent from the supper again, but his movement that drums the tip of the bowl silences her. 

"I've already eaten," Jean says. 

He pats the bed that is only separated by one meter from the chair he sits on. Mikasa ignores his gesture that asks her to sit there; she thinks standing will intimidate him more. 

"Were you really that busy until you couldn't join the supper with the others, Commander Kirschtein?"

Her gaze is sharp on him. The intimidation shows no hatefulness or indifference, her concern for him holding the biggest role for it. 

"Mikasa." The tension on her muscles is lessened after she hears Jean calling her first name. They only call each other using their first name if the conversation is not related to the soldier business or touching personal topics. "You came here just to check on me?"

Mikasa expels a long breath. She stares on his palm on the bed. She finally decides to sit. Her gaze is straight to Jean's face. Maybe, maybe with her being like this, he will listen to her more. 

"You know you shouldn't force yourself and forget to rest."

"The new member recruitment is in a few days." Jean turns his body a little to take some of the papers and show them to her. "About that, do you need a new member in your squad, Corporal Ackerman?"

"No."

"Alright. I'll take a note of that."

Jean turns his body again. He bends his neck while scratching ink to the sheet in front of him. When his hand movement stops, he doesn't immediately face her unlike what she thought. He is busy sorting the papers on the desk, piling them up, then tapping the bottom and right side of them to the desk to make them tidy. After Jean puts the pile of sheets on the desk, Mikasa calls, "Jean."

A sincere smile rises on Jean's face when he looks at her again. He is always like that every time she calls him by his first name.

"What is it, honey?"

The affectionate pet name slides easily from his mouth. She could never be related to him about that. She is still too stiff. Nevertheless, happiness is tickling under her ribs every time he calls her so. A slight red comes to her cheeks. 

Mikasa rubs her nose. The realization about what she is going to say to him will automatically change the atmosphere around them makes her suddenly feel awkward. But, she needs to utter this. 

"I want to maintain my surname," she says. Red is still on her face. 

She doesn't cut her gaze on his expression at all. She anticipates annoyed expression—even upset—but what comes to his face is just the expression of curiosity. 

"Why?"

"You know about the history of Ackerman," she says. She takes a long breath because what she is going to tell him next feels heavy. "I feel like … that name weights my shoulders. If my last name is no longer Ackerman, it feels like I leave everything behind."

Jean nods. "I understand."

Mikasa is shocked he didn't argue at all.

"Is it okay?" she tries to make sure. Her eyes still analyze every change of his expression. She keeps staring at his eyes. 

"It doesn't change anything, Mikasa. It doesn't mean you want to cancel our marriage plan, right?" Jean is silent for a while. His face looks stiff. His eyes are slanting with a hint of panic when he whispers, "Does it?"

Mikasa shakes her head and gives him a convincing smile. "I still can use Kirschtein-Ackerman. As long as Ackerman is not gone." 

Jean lets out a long breath, seems relieved. "Just decide what you think the best. I won't demand anything." He touches his bolo tie around the collar of his shirt. "After all, two Kirschteins in here will confuse people. Commander Kirschtein, Corporal Kirschtein. Moreover for the new recruits."

Mikasa can't hold herself from snorting. "I remember you said it would sound cool," she says. "That's why I thought you wouldn't like this."

Jean shakes his head. "It's okay. I understand."

"Thank you." Mikasa rises from her seat to kiss his cheek. Her hands cup his face and straighten him to face her. She gives him an absolute gaze. "You have to take a rest now. Your work is done, isn't it?"

Jean clears his throat. "Not yet, actually."

Her gaze is directed to the pile of papers on the desk. She frowns. "But you had piled them up."

A smile shows on his face and she knows what is the intention of it. He grins. "How can I concentrate on my work when there is a beautiful woman that I love so much near me?" 

She feels a tickling sensation inside her stomach. She doesn't show her amused face. What she gives him is just a roll of her eyes that she routinely replies to him when he starts teasing her. Her hands stroke his hair. 

"I don't want to know. You have to rest." She points at her eye bag. "Your eye bags are too dark already."

"Roger that, Corporal!" Jean responds as if his authority is not higher than hers. She smiles slightly. 

She turns off the lamp on his desk to emphasize her words. After that, she rises from her seat. She gives him a salute while saying, "Good night, Commander Kirschtein."

Jean responds to her salute. "Good night, Corporal Ackerman."

Mikasa shuts the door after she passes through it. Her remaining business tonight is just the spider web she needs to clean that she found earlier. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please check out my tumblr on my profile. There's something you might interest in about writing request!


End file.
